


Slow dance with you

by milkytheholy1



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure Time References, Awkward Flirting, Bad Advice, Bad Flirting, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Poetry, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Tails likes the reader and asks his best bud Sonic to help him, it, however, takes a bad turn.
Relationships: Tails/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sonic, Sonic Fanfics





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I set this in the Boom Universe in case it was unclear, hope you enjoy and like always requests are always open!  
> Request from: Cloey5 on Wattpad

The day started like any other, the gang (minus Tails) was hanging out and relaxing at Sonic’s beach shack. The day had been fairly quiet, Eggman hadn’t been seen all day but there was still time for him to show up. You were chatting to Amy while laying back and letting the sunny rays hit your body, Sonic, Sticks and Knuckles were playing volleyball with Sonic taking the win for the third time in a row.

“Hey, guys.” Tails announced as he came out from his workshop, he was covered in plane oil most likely from Tornado 1. “Hey buddy,” Sonic responded dashing towards his side holding the volleyball under his arm “Where ya been little buddy? You’ve been missing all the fun.” Tails wiped some oil away from his face, turning his some-what white glove black, “I was just fixing up the old Tornado 1, you know, adding some cool features and stuff.”

“Wooooow, that sound’s boring” Knuckles whistled, Tails frowned scowling at Knuckles. You sat up further in your seat and faced Knuckles with a glare before turning to Tails, your facial expression changing significantly, “Ignore Knuckles Tails. I think it sounds pretty cool, maybe you can show us sometime?” Tails started to blush and stutter his words “Ye-yeah, th-that sounds pretty great actually.” The gang decided that it was time to get some food which meant only one place, Meh Burger. Before leaving (Y/N) waltzed up to Tails placing a hand on his shoulder a smile adorning her face “Hey Tails, the Tornado repairs sound fun and even if no one else seems to be interested in it I’m down to look at it anytime.” he nodded rapidly, a giggle escaping your lips made him stop.

He watched as you walked away to catch up with the others, Tails stared after you, his face extremely red by now. When he finally found the will to move again he lagged behind his friends eventually making it to their table. Sonic took into account his best friends current appearance, his rosy cheeks, sweaty palms and this lovesick look in his eyes. He followed Tails’ line of sight to (Y/N) at the counter ordering food, Sonic turned back to Tails and smirked. The blue hero stood up abruptly and grabbed Tails’ chair dragging him across Meh Burger “We’ll be back in a minute guys, just need to ask Tails something.”

“Sonic if you have something to say you can say it to all of us, after all, sharing helps create a healthy relationship,” Amy said opening her arms wide. Sonic’s eyes went wide as he stood rigid “Relationship? Who said anything about a relationship?” he panicked before dragging Tails faster, leaving the others to look around in utter confusion. Tails swatted Sonic’s hands away from his chair “What was that all about?” he asked, sonic panicked “Nothing!”

Tails rolled his eyes at his best friend before sighing, Sonic placed his hands on his hip “Listen, little buddy, I know that you have a thing for (Y/N) so I thought I’d offer my services to you; free of charge.”

“How did you know I like (Y/N), I mean I don’t like (Y/N) I don’t know how you came to that conclusion.” Tails shrugged nonchalantly. Sonic rolled his eyes “Yeah whatever dude, it’s totally obvious so do you want my help or not?”

“Yes please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

Tails strolled up to (Y/N)’s shack on the beach, Sonic was watching from the bushes waiting for the moment when (Y/N) would accept Tails’ date. Tails wiped a bead of sweat from his head and checked his breath before knocking on your door. After a few tense minutes you opened the door, Tails stared at you before remembering the lines he rehearsed earlier with Sonic. Tails leaned against the wall looking at everything that wasn’t you, you followed his gaze to see he was staring at another wall. You turned back sending him a confused face “Er, hey Tails. What are you doing here?” you asked politely. Tails looked you up and down before smirking “Oh hey (Y/N), didn’t see you there, you know, I was just surveying the area checking that no one is causing any trouble and stuff.”

“Right?”

“Yep, yep, yep. Anyway, I was wondering-” Sonic was stifling giggles from the bushes, quickly placing his gloved hand over his mouth. Amy was just finishing her grocery errands when she saw some blue quills sticking out of a bush, she placed her shopping down and went over to the laughing bush. There she found a chortling Sonic “Sonic what are you doing?” He turned around wiping a tear from his eye, Sonic grabbed Amy’s arm hauling her into the bush with him “Sonic-” Amy was shushed by Sonic’s finger, with a disgruntled look Amy followed his pointed gaze.

In the distance was Tails and (Y/N). Tails was leaning against a wall like he had little care in the world while (Y/N) looked displeased, to say the least. Amy had pieced it together pretty quickly, Sonic obviously tried to give Tails advice on talking to women which backfired harshly. The slamming of a door knocked Amy back to the real world, both her and Sonic emerged from the bushes to see Tails trodding past, his face was a reflection of the failure that just occurred. Sonic dashed over to him a nervous smile on his face “Er hey buddy, so that may not have gone the way we planned it, but hey, that means that next time can only do better.” “No thanks Sonic, I think I’m just going to head home.” with that he wandered home, the moon casting its light onto his fading silhouette. Amy swatted Sonic on the arm causing him to scowled at her “What was that for?” he argued. Amy rolled her eyes “Sonic you can’t just go meddling into people’s love lives, now come on.” she said walking away, Sonic followed obediently “Where are we going?”

“To meddle with our friend’s love lives.” Time Skip Again “Are you sure this is going to work?” Asked Tails, “Yes now go.” Amy shoved Tails in front of (Y/N)’s shack. He coughed before knocking on the door, you swung the door open and was surprised to see Tails holding a bouquet of flowers. He kneeled in front of you and began to recite a poem

“A million stars up in the sky. One shines brighter - I can’t deny. A love so precious, a love so true, a love that comes from me to you. The angels sing when you are near.”

He continued to read from his hand, although he stuttered towards the end. “How now brown cow? Your eyes are like flies trapped and- wait” Tails began to panic, all the words he had written had started to morph into unintelligible lines of English. (Y/N) stood above him feeling sorry for the poor two-tailed fox as he tried his best; she decided she needed to put him out of his misery.

“Tails would you like to come in? I have something I wanted to share with you.” Tails immediately stood from his kneeling position and followed you inside; from outside Sonic and Amy cheered to one and another at the small victory. You guided Tails to sit down on your couch as you went and fetched your guitar. For weeks you had been preparing a song to sing to your crush, Tails. You thought now would be the best time for him to hear it and if he felt the same way as you did. You joined him on the couch and smiled nervously at him “Tails I wrote this song with someone special in mind.” he nodded and waited for you to continue. You gulped and closed your eyes before pulling the chords.

Slow dance with you I just want to slow dance with you

I know all the other boys are tough and smooth

And I got the blues I want to slow dance with you

As you continued your song, you gained enough courage to open your eyes. You were met with Tails staring at you with a loving look in his eyes, he knew who the song was about although it didn’t take a genius to get to that conclusion.

I want to slow dance with you (Slow dance)

I just want to slow dance with you (Slow dance)

Why don’t you take the chance? I’ve got the moves I’d like to prove

I want to slow dance with you

You ended the song and placed your guitar down, as soon as you sat back up Tails jumped on you knocking you back down. He held you so tight as though you would let go and slip through his grasp. Tails stared into you (E/C) eyes “(Y/N) that was amazing.” he whispered as if he was afraid to break the fragile setting around you both. You smiled “Well you make me feel creative. I like you a lot Tails and I’m really hoping you like me to?” Tails almost about laughed “Of course I like you, do you think I’d really embarrass himself like that in front of you. Twice.” You giggled and lightly pecked his lips, his face returning to a reddish tint.


End file.
